With the continuous development of science and technology, more and more electronic devices with display functions are used in people's daily life and work, which currently have brought great convenience to and become indispensable tools to ordinary people. Display panel is an essential component for the electronic device to achieve the display function. A display panel often has a display region and a border (or a frame) region. The display region is disposed with pixel units for displaying images, and the border region is disposed with scanning lines and signal lines of the pixel units, a frit metal, and an encapsulation member (e.g. sealing adhesive), etc.
To efficiently prevent moisture and oxygen from penetrating the display panel, the border region of the current display panel may be substantially wide, i.e., a narrow border region may be difficult to be achieved. Thus, the display panel may be bulky, and may require a large space to fit inside the electronic device.
The disclosed display panel and electronic device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.